There have been many advances in the art of bottling, capping, and sealing of containers. There has not however ever been an effective method of resealing opened bottles having effervescent liquid therein, using the original cap. Threaded caps are used extensively in the capping of containers having effervescent liquid inside, and are very effective on the first seal, however after the container is opened, the effervescent liquid therein begins to lose its "fizz", due to the loss of gas. By replacing the cap, the escapement of gas is slowed but not stopped due to the continued escapement of gas past the now unsealed, but replaced cap. Racks or container supports for supporting bottles are known in the art, most particularly for wine bottles. These racks or supports ordinarily support the bottle if sealed with a cork in a mostly horizontal position with the liquid therein in contact with the cork, to insure that the cork remains moist, because a dried-out cork is difficult to remove and/or may crack during removal. However, in the pas, if the bottle has been sealed with a threaded cap or a cap other than a cork, it is racked or supported in a manner that will prevent the liquid from coming in contact with the cap to prevent leakage. However, the self life of an opened then recapped container of effervescent liquid stored in this "prior art" position, is limited to hours, due to continued gas escapement.
The prior art devices for supporting containers in a mostly horizontal position are not suitable for supporting "state of the art" effervescent liquid containers, partially because of size and shape and the possible seepage that can occur around the cap if not replaced properly, but also because of the preferred storage place, the conventional refrigerator. The numerous varieties of liquids inside the various containers that may well entice a person to have three or four opened, partially consumed containers to store at any one time.